


Flashpoint Love

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowcave, Caught, Episode Related, Flashpoint (DCU), M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: Barry and Oliver fell in love during flashpoint. But when Barry had to go back in time to fix it Oliver doesn't remember there time together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first Arrowverse fic i tired my best how to make it right. I had this idea for a while now I am hoping it go better.
> 
> During and After 3x01 flashpoint. For Arrow After 5x01
> 
> I am already working on the next chapter it is a long one

Barry and Oliver is at their house that Oliver bought them in Central city as mayor of Star City. Barry woke up next to Oliver in their room and rubbed his eyes he sat up. He pulled off the covers. Oliver woke up and saw Barry up “hey love how was your sleep you were screaming in your sleep is everything alright.” Barry went back on the bed and sat on Oliver’s lap. “It’s nothing I love you Ollie lets go out.”

Oliver smiled and Barry leaned down to kiss his lover. Oliver grabs Barry and turns him around to the bed. He kisses him passionately. They continue to kiss as Barry pushes Oliver against a head board of the bed. He starts to kiss Olivers neck and chest, they look at each other and continue to kiss.

Then Barry got off of Oliver “how much I love to be in bed with you all day I got stuff to do.” Oliver got up out of bed he is naked; he followed Barry in the bathroom “like what you’re not the flash from what you told me.”

Barry turns on the shower first the hot spray of water came out of the shower head. “Yes I know that doesn’t mean I can’t take you out today.” Barry smiled Oliver felt like he has not relaxed in a long time after the island and becoming the arrow, yet Barry grabbed Oliver and pulled him close inches apart "I Love you."

 

Oliver hand gropes Barrys ass and finds Barrys cock hardening, chuckle of lust, bared teeth into a sucking kiss as he squeezes and tugs at his cock. Barry grunts and arches his back with the wash of sensation, falls forward and is kissing Olivers neck his Hand drop lower to Olivers cock and is stroking it.

They twine around each other, hands restless and working, mouths, and sucking, Oliver got on his knees and stroked Barrys cock "uhh yes." Oliver didn’t wait very long before he began to suck Barrys cock. Oliver sucked with wild abandon, bringing Barry to orgasm. He decided to continue sucking on Barrys cock, but when a second load came and he jerks barrys dick and cummed on Olivers face.

 

Then it hit Barry more of his memories is disappearing he can feel it leaving he saw the first time oliver and barry kissed at star city after he woke up on that building gone. Barry nearly fell Oliver caught him and said “whats wrong.” Barry hurried out of the shower using his speed force. Oliver finished up in the shower. Barry is down stairs clothed and sitting on the couch. Oliver found him “hey tell me what is wrong.” Barry got up went up to Oliver and hugged him “It's like I'll be thinking of a moment from my past and then it vanishes.”

Oliver didn’t know what to say “why not.” Barry had to tell him before it goes to shit “Flashpoint. This new reality I created is starting to overwrite the reality that you and I know.” Oliver faced dropped he looked at Barry “what do you mean this reality.”

Barry curved Olivers face with his right hand “I went back in time and saved my mom. But at first it was fine me and you plus everyone happy. Then what Eobard is true.” Oliver knew if he was Barry he would done the same thing he lean in to give Barry a passionate kiss. Barry kissed more he enjoyed it. Barry told Oliver “can you drive to an abandon warehouse I need to talk to someone.”

He saw Barry growing weaker “can’t you use your speed.” Barry is slipping fast he told him while he is helping him his car “the more times I use my speed the faster I lose my memories.”

Oliver got in the drive seat and put the keys in and backed up the car “its fine Barry I am getting us there as fast it can.”  The car nearly crashed in the warehouse. Oliver got out of the mustang, he ran to Barry’s side in the passenger’s seat and carried him in his arms “it’s okay Barry I got you,” Oliver kicked open the door and heard a voice “Having a bad day, Barr? Well if it isn't the future Mr. Queen” Oliver saw him maybe another speedster that can help him “Barry is dying can you help him.” Oliver carried Barry to the cage then Eobard said “'Cause I'm the answer man.”

He laughs. “I am the answer to all your prayers. All you need to do is ask me, Barry.” Barry is feeling like crap he loved his mom alive and now it is going to rip away from him again “We need to go back in time, to that night.” Eobard answered Barry with a question “To do what?” Barry is looking at Oliver he hates this so much “You know what I need you to do.”

Eobard knew what he wanted but told him “Yeah. But I want to hear you say it.” Barry looked at Eobard “I need you to kill my mother.” Eobard told him “With pleasure.” Barry anger rose up “I hate you.” Barry got up and the lock. Eobard said “and I hate you.And I sometimes wonder which of us is right.” Barry unlocked the cell door, then he went through his pocket and gave him his reverse flash ring. He took it and Oliver went to Barry “I love you Barry never forget that.” Barry went into an embrace with Oliver “I'm so sorry about all this.” Oliver knew he had to ask “Will I know when things change back? Will I feel it?” Barry felt so bad this is killing him “It'll be like it never happened.”

Then Barry gave Oliver one last kiss he kissed back but Oliver is crying tears are streaming down his cheek and so is barry’s. Oliver told Barry “I love you,” Barry walked past Oliver to Eobard but he felt his speed gone he fell to the ground. “Barry.” Oliver said. But Eobard told him “Get back! God, I wish I could kill you.- But today I get to be the hero.”

So The Reverse Flash went back in time and killed Barrys mom. Barry saw his memories coming back then he was in front of his house then Eobard said “There we go. Things are back to how they should be. Well, for me, anyway.”

Barry looked at him with confusion “for you?” Then he replied “Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.”  Barry told him “What? What does that mean?” Eobard said “See you sometime soon, flash.”

 

He speed away Barry got out his phone, he had to even if it didn’t ever happen. He went to his contacts and saw Oliver touched call. He brought the cell his ear it is ringing then a voice said “hi Barry what’s up?”  Barry felt so happy and he smiled “hey Ollie I just want to say are you busy right now.” Oliver is sitting in his chair at the mayor’s office “no why.” Then Barry used the speed force go to Star City and grabbed Oliver brought him to the roof.

Oliver is trying not to vomit “what is it you need.” Barry told him he had to “I did something bad very bad.” Oliver came closer to Barry “did you kill someone?” Barry shakes his head no “I went back in time, and I saved my mom. I created a timeline where she's alive. It’s called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months, until I realized that I made a big mistake, and I tried to reset the timeline, put things back to how they were supposed to be, But it didn't work.”

He understood it he embraced Barry into a hug and told him “You wanted to see your parents alive again. Do you honestly know anyone that, if they were in your shoes, wouldn't do the same exact thing? I would do the exact same thing.” Barry told him “but Cisco he doesn’t like me anymore.”

He was interrupted by Oliver “Barry, after the Gambit went down, it was me, my father, and a crew member on a life raft. Lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive, and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself in the head.He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Nothing I could do.No choice. Slade Wilson drove a sword right through my mother's heart, in front of my sister and I. I was there. I was helpless on the ground. I was powerless to stop it. No choice. Do you not think that I wouldn't give anything to go back and to make things different?”

 

Barry felt better he broke off the hug “you never told me that.”

He told him “Barry, the world isn't different because you changed the timeline. Change happens. Tragedy happens. People make choices, and those choices affect everyone else. You're not a god, Barry.” Then Barry kissed Oliver is surprised they have not kiss since two years ago but he embraced it and began to kiss passionately. Then Barry broke it off “I very much like you I was hoping we can get a bite to eat sometime.”

Oliver smiled and replied “Barry Allen the fastest man alive is asking me out on a date, I don’t know if I am fast enough I might slow him down.” Barry smiled “your making fun of me alright tomorrow night or earlier if you’re not busy with green arrow business.” Then Barry speed away back to Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the Chapter longer i hope you guys like it. Comment if you like. this is During flash 3x02 and Arrow 5x02. But Later this is Flash 3x08 Invasion

Oliver is in the arrow lair sitting at the computers with his legs up. He is thinking how the hell he is going to pull off a new team Rene is okay eager and reckless, well Curtis not so new he helped against to destroy Damien. This girl Evelyn he has no idea. His phone buzzed Oliver put his legs down and stood up to get it grabbed the cell on the table. It reads he has a new text it was from Barry “How are u Ollie.” He smiled so he began to type “I am fine tried but maybe you can cheer me up.”

Oliver press send before he knew it Barry was in front of him papers flew everywhere. He got up and embraced Barry, Barry kissed Oliver then he used his speed to pin Oliver to wall in the training room in the back “is this what you had in mind.” Oliver grinned he began kissing him on his neck. Barry told him while rocking his hips to Oliver’s kissed him “I love you. When I am away it feels like I am empty.” Oliver moaned in pleasure.

When Barry put his hands down Oliver pants he began stroking his dick. Oliver is taking off Barry shirt, he is shirtless now. “Fuck Barry.” Barry took off Oliver’s shirt and hungrily kissed Oliver. He deepens the kiss. Oliver picked up Barry and pushed him to the wall.

He unbutton his pants pulled them down he is in his green underwear briefs; Barry told him “you know I could come help you with your problems here.” Oliver is still kissing Barrys chest he stopped “if you want I always enjoy your time here.” Then Oliver heard elevator open “Barry stop someone is here.”

They stopped dead in their tracks so Barry whispered to Oliver “it is only 9:30 so I will be back at lunch to take you out.” Barry grabbed his shirt and speed away. While Oliver pulled up his pants and put on his shirt he walked in the main room.

He saw Rene, Curtis, Evelyn, and Felicity came in. Felicity said while saw the messy papers and stuff on the ground “did we get robbed or are you in mood.” Oliver went up to her and told her “I’m fine happy really what are you guys doing here.” Curtis sat down at the one of computers “we have to still deal with Tobias.” Oliver remembered yet he still can’t get Barry out of his head it is chaotic.

He is pacing back and forth while Felicity and Curtis try to find him. Rene and Evelyn is sparing in the next room, Oliver got a text from Thea “come the mayor’s office problems and we have a new D.A.” Oliver told Felicity while grabbing his things “I have to go to city hall meeting maybe.”

She nodded and turned around “I will watch them have fun at meetings.”Oliver smiled he went in the elevator.

 

Meanwhile at Central City Barry is in S.T.A.R.S Labs dealing with the after effects of Flashpoint he look up the stuff that is different on His laptop. He saw Dig has a son instead of a daughter “oh shit I didn’t just mess up the timeline I mess up everyone else lives.”

 

Barry went over to where is suit is displayed he sighed “damn it.” He crossed his arms wonders if his and Olivers relationship are going to be like one in Flashpoint we were happy. But he feels like something is going to divide them he wishes it never happens. Caitlin came in and saw Barry just standing there “hey Barry it’s a bit early what’s on your mind?” Barry saw her through the glass and she is coming towards him “nothing just thinking it’s just.” Then his phone buzzed he picked it up told Caitlin “I have to take this.” He went in the hall way and answer it is an unknown number “hello who is this.”

The man replied on the other end “Barry this is me Oliver I need your help I’m wounded.” Barry heart is rising “where are you?” Oliver ran into a alley saw a blur red behind him it is Eobard “Eobard stay away from me your fight with the flash.” The Reverse Flash found him “yeah but your boyfriend or should I soon to be husband killing you would make him suffer.” Barry speed away to Star City is checking every street and he stopped in an alley “Oliver tell me where are you?”

Oliver must have put the phone on speaker because he heard Eobard say “it’s a shame Barry could not save you.” Eobard is vibrating his hand “Barry your hearing me I love you.” Then Eobard killed him stuck his hand in Oliver chest.

 

Then the call ended Barry just stood there tears are began to swell. He lost it began crying in the alley for a while then his phone ringed he saw it was Oliver he picked it up in hurry “Oliver where are you?” Oliver is shocked so he told Barry “I am at my mayor office why do-.”  Barry speeds right to him. He saw Oliver alive sitting in his chair “how are you alive.” Oliver sighed is happy to see him but this is public “Yes I am alive can you close the door. Next time be a normal person.”

Barry closed the door behind him. So Oliver came up and kissed Barry but he is shaken up. Barry didn’t know what the fuck is going on. “I just worried okay I miss you.” Barry just saw into his blue eyes then Oliver hugged him “maybe we can go out and not wait until tonight.”

Then a brown hair guy came in “Mayor Queen um am I intruding something.” Oliver let go of Barry “oh no we are just talking, this is my Friend Barry, Adrian.” Adrian smiled and brought his hand for a handshake. Barry shake his hand then he is leaving “call you later Ollie.” He closes the door to his office. Barry looked around his surroundings to see if anyone is looking and he speed away back to Star labs.

He arrived back in Star labs and saw Cisco and Caitlin “I need your guys help.” So he explained it the whole phone call and Eobard. Cisco thought he could help so told Barry “give me the cell I might be able to sense something.”

Barry gave the phone to Cisco and Caitlin comfort him “So you are together you and Oliver for how long.” Barry grabbed her hands and replied “well since I woke up but it just a kiss there a date there was not that intense stuff we have now.”

Cisco is done he really quite know how to say this “um Barry are you sure you want to hear it.”  Barry wants to know he can’t live without any more deaths. So he told him “yes Cisco tell me please.” Cisco sat down in his chair “when I saw it was in Star City but it is two years in the future.” Barry knew he had to fix it so he said to Cisco “where is the exact spot I must know TELL ME.”

He yelled and is holding Cisco by his shoulders. Then Caitlin knew he went too far “Barry stop.” He knew what he was doing Barry let go of Cisco “I am so sorry Cisco I just listen to him die then I am just a mess right now.” Cisco knew he is in pain so he gave Barry by his phone “I will keep trying alright I know how much he loved you in the end.” Caitlin saw Barry pacing “you should rest or do something.”

Barry knows she is right dwelling on this is not healthy so he needs to do something to focus or distract him “give me a crime or a metahuman to take down or something.” Cisco got a alert from CCPD he type in more buttons “it appears there is a bank robbery downtown at the CCB.” Barry quickly used his speed to put on his suit and went to stop the crime.

 

**Later that night**

 

Oliver is in the arrow Lair he texted Barry so much but he is not answering. So he deicide to call him Oliver touch the call button on his touchpad phone “come on Barry pick up.”

Then the voicemail hit “hey this is Barry Allen I can’t come to the phone right now call me when I am not at belly burger.” Oliver smiled so he tried multiple times yet no answer. So he went over to Felicity’s stuff and went through it. He saw Cisco cell phone number, Oliver began typing in the numbers. Oliver press Dial it is ringing it picked up “hey this is Cisco.” Oliver sat down at the table began looking through papers and past night patrols “hey this is Oliver by any chance you seen or heard from Barry.”

Cisco is still in star labs and only Caitlin is there. “No he went home why do you ask?” Oliver knew this was too good to be true he lay back in his chair looking up the ceiling “Because he supposes to take me out tonight if you see Barry tell him I miss him.”

Oliver hanged up, Barry came back from another crime stopped today “man how many was that 15 crime and meta-human.” Barry saw Cisco just off the phone and his face “what’s wrong.” Cisco could keep lying for him but for his boyfriend Oliver it is too much “that was Oliver I hope that future call this 15 record crime rate is an excuse to stay away from him.”

Barry is doing that he does not want Oliver to get hurt “it is fine I will tomorrow alright anyway I am tired.” Before he left Cisco told him “he wanted me to tell you he misses you very much.” Barry knew Oliver is going to hate him but he told Cisco and Caitlin “goodnight.” Cisco told Caitlin “this is not healthy he is doing way too much for him doing fighting crime and metas.” Caitlin went up to Cisco and touches his shoulder “Yeah we have to watch out for him.”

 

**8 weeks later**

 

Barry is rushing to Star City to get Oliver and Dig. He saw some guy in a Mask shooting his gun bullets are flying towards Oliver. So he grabbed him and Dig went to Olivers apartment. Then he stopped then Dig went outside to vomit, Oliver is trying to resist massive headache.

He waved at Felicity came in “hey.” She said when closed the door “hey Barry.” Barry turned to see Oliver hot as ever it has been weeks since he last saw him “So, who was that guy?” Oliver saw Barry it is nice to see him but replied “That was Vigilante, and we nearly had him.”

Barry hugged him and told him “You nearly had him, Ollie? It looked like he was about to "Scarface" you guys.” Oliver feels insulted yet he feels really pissed at him “Barry is there something that I can do for you? Another evil speedster to help you with or stood me up again.” Barry still feels bad for avoiding Oliver for past 8 weeks and returns his calls or texts “That's not why I'm here, though.” Felicity said to Barry “What's so urgent that you had to rush to Star City?” Barry told everyone “Aliens.” Oliver is surprised “Aliens?” Barry replied back to him “Aliens.”

 

A little bit later at the Star Labs warehouse before everyone arrived Oliver pulled Barry into a room “we need to talk now.” Barry is trying to get around him “I have to see everyone is here.” Oliver grabbed Barrys right arm and put it in arm lock behind him “your avoiding me what did I do to Deserve that was the kiss to soon tell me Barry.” Barry feels the pain it is hurting. He could speed away but he doesn’t he needs to tell him “alright alright let me go and I will tell you.”

Oliver pulls more Barry groans in pain “promise you would run away.” Barry sighed and tried to focus so he told Oliver “I promise.”

Oliver let go Barry recovered and saw his right arm “what the hell anyway.” Oliver crossed his arms and gave the Oliver mad look “talk now.” Barry relaxed for a sec and told him “I got a call from you in the future two years from your wounded then.” Oliver didn’t know this was possible of course knowing these days anything could happen “what happened?”

He has a tough time saying it “Eobard aka The Reverse Flash you and Ronnie help me take down. He got to you and um killed you while on the phone with me.” Oliver saw Barry crying he knew how hard was this so he comfort him “I am sorry The Legends are coming maybe we can get them to help.”

Barry messed with time travel never ends well for him so he grabbed Oliver’s hands “no I just after that I had to keep myself busy fighting crime and taking down metas and that date I am so sorry for no going. Even Cisco helped but he could only do so much.”  Oliver sat down next to him and began holding him. Barrys head leaned on Oliver’s Chest “I understand why you did it but I am still pissed and angry at you and maybe this thing we had is not a good idea.”

Barry knew where this is going “please don’t say it I felt bad.” Oliver heart broke he told him “I think we should take a break we can still be friends.” Barrys heart felt like it shattered he feels so alone. Oliver got up and saw The Legends arrived through the door “come on dry your tears and lets deal with alien invasion.” Barry didn’t feel like doing nothing at he missed Flashpoint where he and Ollie were happy before this.

Oliver looked at Barry for a long time in his handsome face, and then hr left the room. Barry is still in the room thinking how in the hell is he going to fix this cause he thought being busy and avoid Oliver it would work but it just made things worse. Cisco came in and saw barry a mess “what happened?” Barry told his best friend “he wanted to know why I kept on avoiding him and I told him everything. Plus he broke up with me.”

Cisco bend down to Barry level “I am sorry Barry but we have an invasion to stop in war time personal feelings are second.” Barry sighed and so he went out of the room with Cisco to be team leader.

Oliver saw him exit the room he feels like he should forgive him but another part make him suffer as did me Oliver said to himself “how can I do this I love him but he avoided me and for what he saw me dying two years in the future I don’t know.”

Barry got in the front of the teams and said “I guess as a team leader to do is start up.”Oliver whisper to Barry “doing a test run.” Barry followed his advice “let’s do a test run yeah, let’s do a test run,” Oliver whisper more while crossing his arms “Against supergirl.” He said the same thing “Against Supergirl alright.” Then Sara came in pointed to Oliver and Barry “Are we supposed to pretend like we didn’t hear him?” Barry felt like this is going a long day.


End file.
